pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
January 14
January 14 is the 14th day of the year in the Gregorian calendar . Following are still 351 days (352 days in a leap year ) until the end of the year. Content * 1 Events * 2 Birth * 3 Deceased * 4 Celebration / memorial * 5 Weather Extremes ** 5.1 Netherlands ** 5.2 Belgium Events The lodge Provincial L'Union was founded on January 14, 1772 * General ** 1948 - Ans van Dijk is executed . She is the only Dutch woman who after the Second World War happens. ** 1960 - Quay Fracture in Tuindorp Oostzaan causes the entire garden village is evacuated and flooded for weeks. The Disaster Relief Fund launched a national collection. * Art ** 1506 - Rediscovering the Laocoon group by the Felice Fredi, who nudged by digging in a vineyard on the stones that were found to be the ceiling of an underground chamber. He warned directly Pope Julius II . ** 1900 - Premiere of the opera Tosca by Giacomo Puccini in Rome . * Media ** 1954 - Marilyn Monroe , American actress , married Joe DiMaggio , American baseball player . * Politics ** 1724 - King Philip V of Spain does abdication in favor of his son, Louis . ** 1903 - In Amsterdam breaks a railway strike out. ** 1972 - Margrethe II is Queen of Denmark after the death of her father King Frederik IX . ** 1999 - The European Commission is battered from a confidence vote in the European Parliament , held for the sake of it are accused of Commissioners Edith Cressonand Manuel Marin . The decision is a "Committee of Wise Men to focus on. ** 2011 - The Tunisian President Zine El Abidine Ben Ali fled his country after serious riots. * Religion ** 1501 - Martin Luther began his studies at the University of Erfurt . ** 1772 - The Grand Master National d'honored and Reverend Society of Free and Aengenomen Metzelaers in the Republieq of the United Netherlands, jurisdiction of the Generality and dependent settlements gives the lodge L'Union Provincial , based in Groningen (city) its constitution letter . The Masons are active in the northern Netherlands. * Sport ** 1981 - The Dutch field hockey team wins in Karachi for the first time the Champions Trophy . * Science and Technology ** 1914 - Introduction of the assembly line by Henry Ford . ** 1992 - The first ICSI -baby is born. ** 2005 - Space probe Huygens landed on Saturn's moon Titan . Born * 1700 - Christian Friedrich Henrici , German poet (deceased in 1764 ) * 1798 - Johan Rudolph Thorbecke , Dutch politician (deceased in 1872 ) * 1800 - Ludwig von Köchel , Austrian musicologist (deceased in 1877 ) * 1835 - Marcelo Spinola y Maestre , Spanish and Blessed Cardinal Archbishop of Seville (deceased in 1906 ) * 1841 - Berthe Morisot , French impressionist painter (deceased in 1895 ) * 1852 - Jef Lambeaux , Belgian sculptor (deceased in 1908 ) * 1861 - Mehmed VI , the last Sultan of the Ottoman Empire (deceased in 1926 ) * 1875 - Albert Schweitzer , French physician and missionary (deceased in 1965 ) * 1882 - Hendrik Willem van Loon , Dutch-American historian and journalist (deceased in 1944 ) * 1885 - Oskar Bengtsson , Swedish footballer (deceased in 1972 ) * 1885 - Rudolf Olden , German journalist, lawyer and human rights activist (deceased in 1940 ) * 1887 - Hugo Steinhaus , Polish mathematician (deceased in 1972 ) * 1890 - Arthur Holmes , British geologist (deceased in 1965 ) * 1891 - Félix Goethals , French cyclist (deceased in 1962 ) * 1891 - Ville Kyrönen , Finnish athlete (deceased in 1959 ) * 1892 - Albert Alleman , Belgian painter (deceased in 1933 ) * 1892 - Martin Niemöller , German military, Lutheran theologian and resistance fighter (deceased in 1984 ) * 1897 - Co Tijen , Dutch pilot and businessman (deceased in 1958 ) * 1897 - Hasso von Manteuffel , German officer and politician (deceased in 1978 ) * 1901 - Bebe Daniels , American actress (deceased in 1971 ) * 1901 - Alfred Tarski , Polish logician (deceased in 1983 ) * 1905 - Sven Rydell , Swedish footballer (deceased in 1975 ) * 1906 - William Bendix , American actor (deceased in 1964 ) * 1907 - Sophie Redmond , Surinam doctor, politician, playwright, actress and feminist (deceased in 1955 ) * 1909 - Joseph Losey , American film director (deceased in 1984 ) * 1912 - Tillie Olsen , American writer, poet, union activist and feminist (deceased in 2007 ) * 1913 - Lex Metz , Dutch photographer, graphic designer and illustrator (deceased in 1986 ) * 1914 - Emmy Andriesse , Dutch photographer and resistance fighter (deceased in 1953 ) * 1914 - Dick van Rijn , Dutch sportscaster (deceased in 1996 ) * 1914 - Lucien Van Nuffel , Belgian athlete, soccer and football referee (deceased in 1980 ) * 1919 - Giulio Andreotti , Italian politician (deceased in 2013 ) * 1920 - Luc-Peter Crombé , Flemish painter (deceased in 2005 ) * 1920 - Bertus de Harder , Dutch footballer (deceased in 1982 ) * 1920 - Triphon Verstraeten , Belgian cyclist (deceased in 1946 ) * 1924 - Luis Santos , Filipino politician (deceased in 2011 ) * 1924 - Guy Williams , American actor (deceased in 1989 ) * 1925 - Yukio Mishima , Japanese writer and political activist (deceased in 1970 ) * 1926 - Frank Aletter , American actor (deceased in 2009 ) * 1926 - Warren Mitchell , British actor * 1928 - Lars Forssell , Swedish writer (deceased in 2007 ) * 1929 - Billy Walker , American singer (deceased in 2006 ) * 1931 - Caterina Valente , French / Italian singer * 1932 - Antonio Maspes , Italian cyclist (deceased in 2000 ) * 1934 - Richard Briers , British actor (deceased in 2013 ) * 1934 - Alberto Rodriguez Larreta , Argentine racing driver (deceased in 1977 ) * 1934 - Erwin Sparendam , Surinamese Dutch footballer (deceased in 2014 ) * 1937 - J. Bernlef , Dutch writer (deceased in 2012 ) * 1938 - Jack Jones , American singer * 1938 - Marina Schapers , Dutch actress (deceased in 1981 ) * 1940 - Elaine Cancilla Orbach , American musical actress (deceased in 2009 ) * 1941 - Faye Dunaway , American actress * 1942 - Gerben Karstens , Dutch cyclist and Olympic champion * 1942 - Louis Lemaire , Dutch actor, writer and director * 1942 - Eladio Zárate , Paraguayan footballer * 1943 - Ralph Steinman , Canadian biologist and immunologist (deceased in 2011 ) * 1944 - Graham Marsh , Australian golfer * 1946 - Harold Shipman , British GP and serial killer (deceased in 2004 ) * 1948 - Carl Weathers , American actor * 1949 - Paul Chubb , Australian actor (deceased in 2002 ) * 1949 - Nadezhda Ilyina , Soviet Russian athlete (deceased in 2013 ) * 1950 - Edwin de Vries , Dutch actor, director and writer * 1951 - Roy Bottse , Surinamese athlete * 1952 - Joke Bruijs , Dutch actress and singer * 1952 - Călin Popescu-Tăriceanu , Romanian politician * 1953 - Evert Hoving , Dutch athlete * 1954 - Peter Bolhuis , Dutch actor * 1954 - Jim Duggan , American professional wrestler * 1954 - Herbert Feurer , Austrian footballer * 1954 - Robert Haze Winkelman , Dutch politician, former director of the Association of Stockholders. * 1954 - Vernee Watson-Johnson , American actress * 1955 - Dominique Rocheteau , French footballer * 1956 - Etienne Daho , French singer * 1959 - Klaas Bond , Dutch children's author * 1960 - Marcel Bossi , Luxembourg footballer * 1962 - Gert-Jan Theunisse , Dutch cyclist * 1963 - Donald Niedekker , Dutch writer and poet * 1964 - Mark Addy , British actor * 1964 - Henk Duut , Dutch footballer and football coach * 1965 - Shamil Basayev , Chechen rebel leader (deceased in 2006 ) * 1965 - Marc Delissen , Dutch hockey player and coach * 1965 - Slick Rick , British American rapper * 1966 - Paul Morales , Dutch (happy) hardcore deejay * 1966 - Marco Hietala , Finnish bass * 1966 - Astrid Kersseboom , Dutch newsreader * 1967 - Kerri Green , American actress * 1967 - Emily Watson , British actress * 1968 - LL Cool J , American rapper * 1969 - Jason Bateman , American actor * 1969 - Dave Grohl , American musician * 1971 - Bert Konterman , Dutch footballer and technical director * 1971 - Lyubov Morgunova , Russian athlete * 1973 - Thomas Caers , Belgian footballer and football coach * 1973 - Giancarlo Fisichella , Italian race car driver * 1973 - Clarinda Sinnige , Dutch hockey star * 1974 - Fabiana Luperini , Italian cyclist * 1974 - Lies Visschedijk , Dutch film, theater, television and voice actress * 1975 - Veerle Blondeel , Belgian athlete * 1975 - Tom Van de Weghe , Belgian journalist * 1976 - Cédric Grand , Swiss bobsledder * 1976 - Olive Loughnane , Irish fast walker * 1977 - Narain Karthikeyan , Indian racing driver * 1978 - Shawn Crawford , American athlete * 1978 - William Hamlyn-Harris , Australian athlete * 1979 - Chris Albright , American football player * 1979 - Angela Lindvall , American top model * 1980 - Pierre Browne , Canadian athlete * 1980 - Cory Gibbs , American football player * 1980 - Anneleen Liégeois , Flemish actress * 1980 - Taeke Taekema , Dutch hockey * 1981 - Hyleas Fountain , American athlete * 1981 - Sergey Lagutin , Uzbek cyclist * 1981 - Concepción Montaner , Spanish athlete * 1981 - Sven Vanthourenhout , Belgian cyclist * 1982 - Víctor Valdés , Spanish football goalkeeper * 1983 - Cesare Bovo , Italian footballer * 1983 - Maxime Monfort , Belgian cyclist * 1984 - Milos Perunović , Serbian chess * 1984 - Yury Prilukov , Russian swimmer * 1986 - Ramon Verkoeijen , Dutch radio producer and television presenter * 1987 - Helvijs Lūsis , Latvian bobsledder * 1988 - Farshad Bashir , Dutch politician * 1988 - Kseniya Ustalova , Russian athlete * 1988 - Jack P. Shepherd , British actor * 1989 - Mattia Marchi , Italian footballer * 1990 - Lelisa Desisa , Ethiopian athlete * 1990 - Aron Szilagyi , Hungarian fencer * 1992 - Robbie Brady , Irish footballer * 1994 - Matt Parry , Welsh racing driver Deceased * 1648 - Barlaeus (63), Dutch poet * 1676 - Francesco Cavalli (73), Italian composer * 1742 - Edmond Halley (85), English astronomer * 1753 - George Berkeley (67), Irish philosopher * 1867 - Jean Auguste Dominique Ingres (86), French painter * 1874 - Philipp Reis (40), German teacher and inventor * 1884 - Eagle Roodenburg (79), Dutch architect * 1887 - Friedrich von Amerling (83), Austrian painter * 1887 - Peerke Donders (77), Dutch missionary in Suriname * 1892 - Henry Edward Manning (84), English cardinal-archbishop of Westminster * 1898 - Lewis Carroll (65), British writer * 1909 - Carel Marie Brantsen (74), Dutch politician * 1916 - Valentine Joseph Strudwick (15), British soldier from the First World War * 1919 - Platon Kulbusch (59), Russian Orthodox Bishop of Tallinn * 1939 - Prince Valdemar of Denmark (80), youngest son of the Danish king Christian IX * 1950 - Alma Karlin (61), Slovenian-Austrian writer and world traveler * 1957 - Humphrey Bogart (57), American actor * 1967 - Eduard Elias (66), Dutch columnist, journalist and writer * 1968 - Fritz Blaschke (68), German footballer * 1972 - Frederick IX of Denmark (72), king of Denmark * 1975 - Miguel Cuaderno sr. (84), Filipino minister and governor of the Philippine central bank * 1977 - Anthony Eden , (80), British politician * 1977 - Peter Finch , (61), British actor * 1977 - Anaïs Nin (73), French writer * 1978 - Harold Abrahams (78), British athlete * 1978 - Kurt Gödel (71), Austrian-American mathematician * 1984 - Paul Ben-Haim (86), Israeli composer * 1985 - Teodoro Agoncillo (72), Filipino historian * 1986 - Walter Leblanc (53), Belgian artist * 1986 - Donna Reed (64), American actress * 1988 - Georgy Malenkov (86), Soviet Russian politician * 1990 - Hellmut Haase-Altendorf (77), German composer, music educator, conductor and musician * 1991 - John Singer (58), Dutch children's books writer * 1992 - Walter Herssens (61), Belgian athlete * 1993 - Manfred Lachs (78), Polish lawyer and judge of the International Criminal Court * 1994 - Myron Fohr (71), American race car driver * 1997 - Frank Govers (64), Dutch couturier * 1999 - Aldo van Eyck (80), Dutch architect * 1999 - Janus Hellemons (86), Dutch cyclist * 2001 - József Csermák (68), Hungarian athlete * 2001 - Vic Wilson (69), British racing driver * 2002 - Denis Beatty (82), U.S. architect * 2003 - Monica Furlong (72), British children's author * 2004 - Uta Hagen (83), American actress * 2005 - Ward Beysen (63), Flemish politician * 2005 - Rudolph Moshammer (64), German fashion designer * 2006 - Shelley Winters (85), American actress * 2007 - Darlene Conley (72), American soap opera actress * 2007 - Robert Noortman (60), Dutch art dealer * 2008 - Marcelle Droogmans (109), oldest man Belgium * 2008 - Vincenz Liechtenstein (57), Austrian politician * 2009 - Dušan Džamonja (80), Yugoslavian sculptor * 2009 - Tomi Jalo (50), Finnish footballer * 2009 - Jan Kaplický (71), Czech-British architect * 2009 - Ricardo Montalbán (88), American actor * 2010 - Bobby Charles (71), American singer / songwriter * 2010 - Antonio Fontán (86), Spanish politician * 2010 - Henk Neuman (83), Dutch journalist * 2010 - Petra Schürmann (76), German actress, model and television presenter * 2011 - Peter Post (77), Dutch cyclist and sports director * 2011 - Will Willems (66), Dutch athlete * 2012 - Txillardegi (82), Basque writer and politician * 2013 - Conrad Bain (89), American actor * 2014 - Fernand Brosius (79), Luxembourg footballer * 2014 - Juan Gelman (83), Argentine poet * 2014 - Mae Young (90), American professional wrestler Celebration / commemoration * Roman Catholic calendar: ** St. Nina (Nino) Georgia († c. 320 ) ** Blessed Peter Donders (Peerke Donders) († 1887 ) - Remembrance in the diocese of 's-Hertogenbosch and Breda ** St. Felix of Nola († 255 ) ** Holy Pontianus of Spoleto († 169 ) ** Saint Sava of Serbia († 1236 ) ** Blessed Amadeus of Clermont († c. 1150 ) ** Holy Barbasymas († 346 ) ** Holy Datius Milan († 552 ) ** Holy Deusdedit († 664 ) ** Blessed Odo of Novara († 1200 ) ** Blessed Rutgerus Todi († 1237 ) Weather Extremes Netherlands Record counts * 1987 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -13.2 ° C * 1930 - Highest mean daily temperature is 10.4 ° C * 1987 - Lowest minimum temperature -15.2 ° C * 1975 - Highest maximum temperature 13.4 ° C * 1916 - Highest hourly average wind speed 21.1 m / s * 1982 - Longest sunshine duration 7.5 hours * 1937 - Longest rainfall duration 14.8 hours * 1981 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 20.1 mm * 1987 - Lowest mean daily relative humidity 65% Belgium Record counts * 1838 - Lowest mean daily temperature -13 ° C * 1975 - Highest mean daily temperature 10 ° C * 1838 - Lowest minimum temperature -17.7 ° C * 1930 - Highest maximum temperature 14.1 ° C * 1981 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 33.5 mm Extraordinary events * 1960 - Minimum temperature -21.5 ° C in Stavelot. * 1985 - Maximum temperature below -9.4 ° C and -10.2 ° C in Middelkerke in Stavelot. Category:Date Category:January